A different space
by MysteryFungeon
Summary: Seiko and Satoshi find themselves stuck together in the same space. What will happen to them? Crack shipping SatoshiXSeiko.


*Note: I don't actually SHIP these two, but I thought it was a fairly good idea.

-Seiko's POV -

"Pull!" Ayumi ordered. We all pulled the paper doll into nine peices. According to the charm, we were now all friends no matter how far apart we are. No matter what was to come, we would always be there for eachother. This was amazing, or so I thought. Afterwards, what seemed to be an earthquake happened. We were all freaking out. The ground suddenly opened up and swallowed us up. I tried to grab Naomi's hand but I slipped, I ended up knocking into something and then falling into the abiss.

When I awoke, I was in...classroom? I had no idea, but that's what it looked like. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was here with me. On the floor was Satoshi Mochida, the crush of my crush, Naomi. I decided to wait till he regained conciseness. Eventually, he awoke.

"Seiko...?" He asked "W-where are we?" Mochida stood up and looked around like I had earlier.

"I don't know..." I replied. 'Where is Naomi?' I thought to myself. 'I hope she's okay, I just have to find her.'

"In any case, we have to keep moving... we don't know where the others are. " Mochida suggested. I nodded in agreement. We were about to leave the room, until a flash of blue light apeared behind us.

"I assume you're the new victims, am I right?" A low yet reassuring voice asked. I turned around to find that the voice was emitting from a blue flame. Mochida took a step forward.

"What do you mean by victims? Where are we?" Mochida asked.

"You're in a place called Heavenly Host Elementary School... This place is in a different dimension to the one you previously lived in. There is no food, water and no way out. I can sense other people being brought here other than yourselves." The spirit answered. Satoshi frowned. 'So Naomi's here too. ' I thought.

"...however, you cannot reach them. The space we occupy is different than the space they occupy. " The spirit said. I froze at thought of never being able to see Naomi, my other classmates... my FAMILY ever again. "The only two living entities in this space are the two of you. " 'Just me and Mochida till I die...!?' I thought. 'N-no!'

"I need to see my sister. Do you know any way to jump spaces?" Mochida asked. This was the one time I had ever seen Mochida as anything but a wimp, I liked him, but that was all he seemed to be. I couldn't get over the fact I was stuck with Mochida till I died. What would happen to Yuu and the others? They'd freak when they find out I'm missing. What will I do?

'No, I have to be strong for my family and friends.' I told myself, I tried to force myself to believe that we'd get out of here. During this, however, I seemed to have nodded off. "You ready to go?" Mochida asked. He and the spirit must have finished their discussion while I blanked out.

"Y-yes, sorry." I replied. Me and Mochida gave the spirit our regards and left. Out of all the people, I was disappointed as I was stuck with Mochida. He wasn't a bad guy, but I was jealous of how Naomi liked him and not me. I'll continue to support their relationship though, for Naomi's sake.

"Are you okay, Shinohara-san?" He asked me. "You don't seem like your usual self..."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied. "Do you think Naomi and the others are okay...?"

"I'm sure of it." He answered. We continued to walk around, we found two gaps covered by one peice of wood each. After passing a gap, we saw a horrifying sight. A corpse, an ACTUAL corpse. It's body was that of a high school girl, her body was riped apart from each side as if she was sliced in half by a chainsaw.

Her body was decayed like she had been here for months, untouched. It had gotten to the point where I couldn't even tell her skin colour, other than the green mold that feasted on her flesh.

It was like she was ripped apart by a chainsaw, yet looking closer in, it looks like someone, or something pulled her body apart with their own bare hands. I felt nothing but greif and sympathy for the girl who died this way.

"Just try to ignore it. We will never be able to find the others if we don't focus..."

"You're right... " I replied. 'I have to be strong for my family and friends.' I thought. I hope Naomi's okay. However, one thing felt wrong, it was unbearable.

My ass was as dry as ever! It felt weird thinking about it, but I was really irratated by it! I had to ask Mochida if he had anything on him. Nah, that wouldn't work, he wouldn't have something like that on him.

I asked him if we could make a stop at the Infirmary. If this was a school, they'd have to have one, they might even have something to help me. "The Infirmary? Do you have an injury? " Mochida asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! Girl problems l guess..." I replied. I asked him where he thought an Infirmary was. He thought for a while until he took me to one of the areas we haven't gone to yet. He was right on the money, so I thanked him and went inside on my own.

"Eh? Why can't I come in? " Mochida asked.

"Don't be perverted, Mochida." I joked.

"Perver-!?" He shouted confused. I shut the door on him. I decided to look around, and I managed to find a box of matches, alcohol and the smeary stuff that was similar to what Naomi had earlier. I decided to leave the room, as it seemed dangerous for some reason. I left the room and Mochida looked at the stuff I had brought out with me.

"What is all this?"

"Now, we go to the bathroom? " I told him. I dragged him over to the bathroom yet on our way, we found the remains of a girl, splattered all over the wall. Her insides splattered everywhere, her blood and intestines staining her uniform and hair so we couldn't tell what she looked like, but it smelled fresh and meaty. The only thing pointing to her being a girl was the breast meat on the floor.

"Let's just keep moving." Mochida suggested. I nodded and we kept on moving to the bathroom. Mochida stayed outside again, yet when I was done and was about to leave the stall, I heard a sound of a girl who called out for her 'Big brother', she sounded like-

"YUKA!" I heard Mochida scream before the sound of shattering glass was emmitted through the school. I rushed outside to see what happened yet Mochida was no where to be seen and smashed glass was on the floor, next to the matches I gave Mochida. I heard his faint footsteps from far way and I sprinted downstairs to see what happened.

However, he was long gone. He left me all alone in this hell hole. "MOCHIDA!" I called out. No reply. If we were the only two living entities in this space, than I was stuck without anyone to confort me. I began walking down the hallways looking for Mochida. Until, I heard a sound.

"URAUAUAGHHH!" It screamed. It had a low yet unusual voice and large footsteps seemed to be coming closer. In the distance, I saw a large zombie-like man with a hammer heading straight towards me. There was blood on his hammer and he didn't look peaceful. I ran away from him and called out for anyone to save me.

"NAOMI! SHINOZAKI! MOCHIDA!" I screamed. I had no where to run, he'd catch me eventually. "SATOSHIIIIIII!" Tears began sweating out my eyes, I don't want to die like this! Please, somebody, help me! I accidentally hit a wall and fell over, I used all my energy to open my eyes, and I saw Mochida.

"Shinohara!" He said, obviously worried. "What happened, why were you running and screaming?" I looked behind me and saw the man had disappeared. I was so scared, I felt like I was going to die! I hugged Mochida just to make sure he was still there.

"I WAS SO SCARED!" I shouted. "I was attacked by a large man and I thought it was the end of me! Why would you leave someone alone in here...?" Mochida looked at me as if he was disappointed in himself.

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologised. "I wanted to find my sister. I heard her voice..." I didn't blame him for trying to find her, but I wished he brought me with him instead of leaving me.

"It's okay, I just don't want to die here..." I replied. "No splitting up, or we'll be in danger, alright?"

"Yeah." Mochida agreed. I backed away from Mochida and stopped hugging him. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, let's go."

\- Naomi's POV -

Yuka tried to keep in her tears as I tried to confort her. She was really scared, she had called out for her big brother to help us several times already. We had just talked to a ghost who explained our predicament, showing how dire it really was. As we were about to go into the second school building, we heard a sound.

"NAOMI! SHINOZAKI! MOCHIDA!" Seiko screamed. "SATOSHIIIIIII!" Seiko sounded like she was in real danger. I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, though. I'll find you Seiko, I swear I will.


End file.
